


Good guys or bad guys

by Cloakseeker



Series: AoS One-Shots for Season 1 [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 15:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2314277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloakseeker/pseuds/Cloakseeker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: I do not own Agents of SHIELD. Takes place during 1x03 The Asset. It's what goes through Skye's mind while Quinn talks about what jerks SHIELD agents are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good guys or bad guys

What a little shit. Thinks he knows me, Skye thought to herself while listening to Ian Quinn.  
"No family" he said, something that immediately caught her attention. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hit a nerve" yeah, right "but this is what they these people do. S.H.I.E.L.D. They prey on fear and loneliness and desperation and then they offer a home to those who have no one else to turn too." He paused after this last sentence, only to come back with a so villain-like line it almost made her puke. "I can offer you something better."  
Quinn of course continued his monologue, but skye couldn't listen anymore. She tried to block his annoying voice while she thought of what he said earlier. Was it true? Did S.H.I.E.L.D. really recruit people as broken as she was? Probably, come to thing of it. Made a lot of sense. Ward. He was one of them. She didn't know much about her SO, but he revealed that his older brother used to beat him and his little brother. But Ward joined S.H.I.E.L.D. to help others in need.   
It didn't really matter. Everyone who worked for S.H.I.E.L.D. seemed so excited about their job, even if it meant to put yourself in the line of fire. Even though Skye joined the organization for maybe the wrong reasons, she could see that Coulson and his team were fighting the good fight. They tried to protect people. Protect. Right. Coulson and Ward were trying to get inside Quinn's compound to rescue Dr. Hall. Quinn kidnapped him. So much to they prey on fear and loneliness. They are trying to help an innocent guy.  
Every now and then Skye heard a sentence or a word Quinn said, but it seemed a huge pile of shit, if you asked her. He really was the bad guy. He only made up excuses for his illegal businesses. If he were so honest, why would he need to live in Malta and not the States. He is certainly not the first billionaire that made his money let's say unorthodox. But the way he was operating let her to believe that there was more to Quinn than meets the eye.  
Maybe FitzSimmons were right. He was a scumbag, leeching the Earth of it's natural resources. Besides, she joined S.H.I.E.L.D. with a sole purpose. To find her parents. She couldn't do that working for Quinn.  
No, she needed to help the team. Her team. Because, they did nothing but welcome her and even though she knew she wasn't entirley honest with them she at least knew the difference between the good guys and the bad ones. And Quinn was definitely a bad guy.  
Skye reached for the pocket mirror and waited for the green light to go on, to make sure that the team could enter the compound and rescue her. Until then she just needed to play her part and hope for the best. Maybe being a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent was so bad after all.


End file.
